Erase una vez
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Luego de un "error" Soul termina completamente perdido en una época muy diferente a la suya, pensando que las cosas no pueden ir peor se encuentra con Maka, quien le hará darse cuenta que ella es el príncipe valiente, y él, la damisela en apuros.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son de Atsushi Okubo. La historia es mía._

_**Summary**__: Luego de un "error" el príncipe Soul termina completamente perdido en una época muy diferente a la suya, pensando que las cosas no pueden ir peor se encuentra con Maka, quien le hará darse cuenta que ahora los papeles están cambiados; ella es el príncipe valiente, y él, la damisela en apuros. _

_Perdonen las faltas de ortografía C:. Si ven alguna avísenme ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Erase una vez…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Soul miró a su alrededor una vez más.

Los arboles se movían a la misma par que el viento soplaba, los pajarillos cantaban incesantemente, e incluso, podía escuchar el agua proveniente de la cascada romper en rio. Todo era tan normal, cálido y relajante. Pero al mismo tiempo todo aquello le resultaba aburrido.

Lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo de aquel lugar, esconderse donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar y que lo obligasen a contraer matrimonio con una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía. Tan sólo sabía que su nombre era Kim y que era hija de un rey muy poderoso. Nada más eso.

—Disculpe mi señor. —murmuró una de las sirvientas del castillo, Soul levantó el rostro y miró a la chica despectivamente. —El carruaje ya está listo.

El peliblanco asintió sin ganas.

—¿Le gustaría ir a un lugar en especial, mi señor? —Preguntó la mujer, no quería sonar muy interesada, mejor dicho, no quería perder la cabeza.

—Da igual, de todos modos siempre es aburrido. —Puntualizó Soul—. Puedes retirarte, Jacqueline.

La joven hizo una reverencia ante su príncipe y salió del salón. Casi con desdén, se levantó de su trono y se revolvió el cabello. ¿Por qué en su reino no había cosas más divertidas? Le aburría ir siempre al pueblo al ver a los campesinos arrear vacas o chivos. E incluso pasó una semana entera "enfermo del estomago" cuando vio a un par de plebeyos matar sin piedad a un pobre cerdo. Cabe mencionar qué desde ese día la carne de cerdo estaba prohibida en el castillo.

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la salida. Los guardias de inmediato le abrieron las grandes puertas, él sólo se despidió de ellos agitando una mano en el aire con gesto despreocupado. Siempre lo hacía.

Se encaminó por los grandes pasillos del castillo oyendo uno que otro suspirar de las mucamas. No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, haciendo que un par de muchachas cayeran desmayadas al instante. Soul Eater Evans era todo un rompecorazones, cosa que le agradaba al peliblanco. Entre los demás príncipes y princesas era muy conocido por su personalidad despreocupada y su rebelde cabello blanco.

Cuando llegó al carruaje el primero en recibirlo fue su primo, Ox "_lame-botas_" Ford. Siempre se la pasaba adulándolo, por cualquier cosa pequeña e insignificante. Soul no pudo evitar poner una cara de asco, cosa que pasó desapercibido por su primo.

Pero él no podía evitar pensar en que su primo sólo estaba a su lado esperando a que desapareciera, lo mataran, se lo comiera una ballena y nunca más lo volvieran a ver. Puesto que si eso pasara Ox sería el próximo al trono.

—Ox, _querido_ primo. —Saludó con fingida amabilidad. Tendría que aguantar otro día con la garrapata pegada a su espalda.

—¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! —Exclamó el otro.

Soul no pudo evitar rodar los ojos mentalmente. Hace unas cuantas horas se habían visto.

—En realidad, nos vimos ayer. ¿Recuerdas?

Ox soltó una carcajada muy fingida, o al menos así le pareció. Alzó una ceja y le miró fijamente, ¿Acaso había dicho un chiste? ¿O es qué su cara tenía algo malo?

—Eres muy gracioso. —Dijo por fin, luego de unos minutos. —¿Estás listo para nuestro viaje? He preparado algo que seguramente te emocionará.

"_¿Nuestro?, oh joder. Ahora tendré que aguantar todos sus malos chistes, pensó Soul."_

—Sí, claro. ¿Adónde iremos?

—Es una sor-pre-sa. —"_imbécil"._

—Está bien, vámonos. Quiero regresar temprano. —murmuró Soul, subiéndose al gran carruaje color azul marino con detalles en color dorado en las puertas y ruedas y unas muy finas cortinas negras vestían las ventanas. Algo muy ostentoso, típico de la realeza.

En poco tiempo Ox se subió al carruaje también, y le indicó al conductor una dirección que Soul no logró reconocer. Sabía que su primo era incapaz de matarlo o perderlo, no tenía las suficientes bolas como para hacerlo. Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro si las tenía.

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios.

Luego de media hora de viaje miró a su alrededor. Todo era tan desconocido. Estaban dentro del bosque, eso era seguro, la mayoría de los arboles estaban muertos, animales rastreros habitaban en ellos y el sonido del cantar de los búhos logró ponerlo nervioso. ¿Adónde demonios lo estaba llevando?

—¿Recuerdas qué hace unos días me habías dicho que quería salir de este pueblo y vivir una gran aventura? —Preguntó Ox luego de ver la cara de confusión de Soul.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ese día se le había escapado, no tenía ni la minina intención de decirle nada. Simplemente había abierto la boca demás, cosa que nunca volvería a hacer en presencia de él. Lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que era muy hablador.

—Pues encontré a una persona que puede ayudarte, —exclamó, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo, una vez que el carruaje paró. Luego que bajó sus pies se hundieron en el fango, pero no le importó. Esperó a que Soul bajara y casi se rió al ver la cara de asco, al pisar el lodo, de su primo.

Soul miró a su alrededor, y logró divisar una pequeña casa a lo lejos. Parecía muy antigua, estaba hecha sólo de madera y la puerta parecía un pedazo de tronco mal cortado. Un enorme escalofrío recorrió por completo su columna vertebral.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó.

—Este es el hogar de una bruja.

Soul abrió los ojos impactado. ¡Estaba en el hogar de una maldita bruja! Definitivamente Ox Ford estaba enfermo. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría llevarlo a ese espantoso lugar? Estaba al borde de una especie de ataque.

—¿Tienes miedo, primito? —sonrió socarronamente.

"_No, tengo más huevos que tú"._ Pensó en responderle eso, pero no era el vocabulario de un príncipe. Así que optó por suspirar y sonreír de medio lado.

—Para nada. Llévame a conocer esa bruja, a ver si es tan buena y puede sacarme de este lugar. —respondió comenzando a caminar hacia la vieja casa. Ox sonrió, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Ox tocó la enorme puerta que había frente a él, segundos después una mujer de cabello rubio y una enorme serpiente en su cuello, les abrió la puerta. Ambos se quedaron petrificados por unos momentos hasta que el de cabellera café habló.

—Soy Ox. —La mujer asintió y los hizo pasar.

Minutos después ambos jóvenes estaban sentados frente a la bruja, sintiéndose completamente incómodos ante la mirada profunda de la mujer. Y no era para menos, las facciones de ella parecían como de una víbora, una muy venenosa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el que quiere salir del aquí? —preguntó Medusa, sin sonar para nada cortés. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? La quemarían en leña verde, después.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Ox señaló a su primo con el dedo gordo. Claramente estaba asustado. Soul lo miró asqueado.

—¿Adonde quieres ir?

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros, como sin importarle el asunto. No quería demostrarse débil ante su primo.

—A un lugar muy lejos de aquí, donde nadie sepa quién soy, ni me puedan encontrar. —Confesó.

—Bien, lo tendrás. —la bruja sonrió— Pero promete que no me mataran.

—Lo prometo.

Medusa comenzó a recitar una especie de hechizo y en pocos segundos un portal apareció frente a los tres. Los chicos lo miraban atónitos, mientras que la sonrisa de ella se ensanchaba más.

—¿Funcionará?

— ¿Estás insultando mis capacidades de bruja? —exclamó con un aura maligna. Soul negó con la cabeza al instante. —Bien, lo único que debes hacer es saltar ahí y pronto estarás en un lugar muy diferente.

—¿Y si alguna vez quiero regresar? —murmuró, mirando el portal color verde.

—Sólo búscame en ese mundo. Ahora vete.

—¡Espera! —El titubeo de Soul hizo que Ox rodara los ojos, quería que su primo _querido_ se fuera de una maldita vez. —¿Y si no te encuen…?

Pero no puedo terminar porque sintió que alguien lo empujo hacia el agujero.

—No quiero que te encuentre. —confesó, mirando a la bruja. Ella asintió y sonrió con maldad.

**…**

Todo a su alrededor se movía sin parar, comenzando a marearlo por completo. Las ganas de vomitar se hacían cada vez más presente en su cuerpo y los oídos le zumbaban. Su respiración era agitada y por un instante pensó que moriría.

Pero entonces sintió como todo desaparecía y él comenzaba a caer en picada, como si se hubiera lanzado de un risco. Cerró los ojos esperando la inminente caída, pero en vez de eso sintió como caía sobre algo suave seguido de un "mierda" y una palabrota que nunca en su vida diría.

—¡Quita tu maldito trasero de mi cara! —La voz de una fémina muy enojada lo hizo tragar en seco. Se quitó lo más rápido que pudo e intentó pedir disculpas a la mujer que no había visto, pero no pudo hacer nada, puesto que en instantes todo se volvió negro luego de sentir algo enterrándose en su cabeza.

Oh dios, tan sólo esperaba no morir…

* * *

><p><em>Ajajaja 8D, Hello Darlings eue.<em>

_Bueno ewe, en primer lugar; siento mucho no haber actualizado Paradise Island, la imaginación no anda para ese fic, lo siento uwú. En segundo lugar, esta historia llegó a mí después de haber visto Encantada en Disney Channel *u* xD. Adoro la peli y las canciones. Espero que les guste el fic :D, será una comedia romántica. _

_Tenía que escribir esto, o la idea nunca abandonaría mi cabeza D: xD_

_¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? :O, ya saben dejen review y les dejo la continuación :3. _

_Recuerden visitar el BLOG (en perfil) más al rato subiré el adelanto del fic C:_

Escuchando: _SPICE- Len Kagamine *¬*_

* * *

><p><em>¿Review? *-*!<em>


End file.
